1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein relate generally to mobile computing and communication devices. Still more particularly, the embodiments relate to a mobile communication device and a method that enable advanced operational and editing features with functions and applications running on the mobile communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices, and in particular mobile communication devices, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), Blackberry®, and portable computers are very widely utilized for both personal and business applications. A large proportion of these devices include secondary hardware and/or software components that enable the devices to be utilized to provide more than voice communication services. Among these other features supported by these devices are: SMS texting, mobile computing via smart phones and PDAs equipped with mobile operating systems (e.g., MS Mobile® or Android®), and global positioning system (GPS) based applications, such as navigation and location based services. As the industry for mobile computing, and in particular integrated mobile computing and communication devices, evolves and continues to expand rapidly, sophisticated device users continually look for improvements which enhance their experience with their mobile communication device while gaining more computing and communication functionality within the mobile communication device.